


the one thing you both did perfectly

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Pregnancy, hes gonna kill mendez, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy





	the one thing you both did perfectly

He stops to pick up milk and toilet paper on his way home when he sees it. Looks like some kid was begging for it and stuffed it behind some bottles while their parent probably warily eyed the hard liquor like he is doing right then. Its a pale pink floppy eared stuffed bunny with a bow around its neck and he actually wonders if the baby is a boy or girl as he throws it in the basket. His baby.

He also buys a bottle of whiskey.  
***  
Bennett sees red when Mendez is back at work still mooning over Daya. She looks at him for forgiveness but its taking all his strength not to deck the taller man to even mouth anything back at her. She frowns at them."She could be the mother of my babies, Benny"

He grits his teeth so hard he tastes blood. "Do..does she know that?"

Mendez has the nerve to laugh squeezing his shoulder, "she will. I just need to get her alone again. You gotta help me buddy"

"I dont know" Bennett all but growls "you get caught.. I need this job"

"This is true love. Cant come between true love" Mendez grins at him as he tightens his hand into a tight fist and actually gives it a second thought before he walks away.  
***  
Shes whispering breathy promises that its him and only him against his neck pressed close to his body his arms around her waist. Her hands are fisting the front of his shirt keeping him close so they share the same air making him dizzy.Each promise is warm heat against his neck and his knees give a little as he turned to kiss her.

"I love you not him. You." he presses her back against the wall and kisses her breathless the words tumbling around in his belly like old Chinese food.  
***  
He buys a onesie that says 'I love my dad' and shoves it in the back of the closet with the stuffed bunny. Tears well up when hes working the cafeateria one morning and Daya grabs his hand placing it on her growing belly before he can object. Her lips curl into a knowing smile as his eyes widen. "Really?" He grins stupidly at the fluttering under his palm.

She nods, hair falling into her eyes hes itching to move away but doesnt when Fisher comes in and asks him if he needs a hand. "I got this" he cant take his eyes off Daya.

But Fisher is gone and his heart is racing.  
***  
"Fuck these bitches" Mendez slurs slamming his beer bottle into the bar. Bennett rose an eyebrow playing with his keys shoulders sagging. "Fuck these man hating pussy eating bitches"

"So Diaz didnt return your feelings?" he fought hard to hide his smile behind his glass of coke setting his keys on the bar praying the taller man was too drunk to notice his eyes were smiling.

If looks could kill hed be dead but Bennett laughs and claps his hand on the taller mans shoulder "there are 249 other women. Those are good odds". Mendez glares before it dissolves into laughter as he orders another shot.  
***  
She leaves him the sonogram in their spot. He felt his cheeks burn hands shaking as he looked around unfolding the paper. It felt like a kick to the chest, his breath suddenly missing as he gasped looking at the page. He folded it back up shakily and spent the day patting his pocket making sure his secret was still safe.  
***  
He has a conversation with a good natured dad in the diaper aisle that makes his heart ache a little. He must look lost, eyes wide and scared. Last time he was this confused an ex girlfriend had sent him to buy her tampons" how old is your kid?" The dad asks pulling Bennett out of the memory.

"Uh.." he stumbles over possibilities. Apparently the dad takes the bags under Bennett's eyes to mean he has a newborn.

"You want these" the other man tosses a package into his basket "enjoy these days they go by so fast. Before you know it theyre teething pissing in the corner of the living room with the dog. But congratulations man. Boy or girl?"

Hes left tongue tied in the baby aisle of the grocery store but buys a baby bottle with small yellow ducks painted on it that he throws in the closet slamming the door so hard the sound echoes through his apartment. 

***

Daya doesnt show up in the closet when theyre supposed to meet and theres no note from her in their usual spot. Hes on edge the whole day yelling at the women and the inmates had started to take notice tiptoeing around like he would actually do them harm. Hes actually starting to feel bad when Daya's mom drags him into a supply closet to tell him she had the baby this morning.

She leaves him in the dark hyperventilating 

***

Her eyes are sad now. Bennett touches her cheek softly listening to her sigh fill the janitor's closet. "He was so beautiful with big brown eyes and pouty lips. They let me hold him" her voice is soft and shakes and it twists him stomach into knots as he listens to her story missing the ending and looking down to get lost in her wide eyes.

He opens the whiskey when he gets home and drinks til it stops hurting.


End file.
